


Fontcest Babbles

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 20,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Exclusively Fontcest crossing four universes. Expect pretty much all the ships.





	1. Playdate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you're still wanting for requests, could you do the inverse, with Swapfell Sans and Fell Papyrus? Preferably nothing too heavy or violent, but I'd be ok with anything, really." ~gamma (Guest)
> 
>  
> 
> SF Sans/UF Papyrus
> 
>  
> 
> FAMOUSSMUGGLER HELPED WITH THE IDEA (plot)

Fell glared at his brother as Red glared back, though the smaller had an amused smirk on his face.

“C’mon, Boss. I promise you’ll like him. And if you don’t, I’ll leave you alone about it, alright?” Fell huffed as he stormed about his kitchen, loudly clattering cooking utensils as he tried to show his clear disgust on the matter. Since coming to the Surface and finding alternates of themselves, Fell was the only Papyrus to not show any romantic interest in one of the others, be it a Papyrus or a Sans. Not that he had any problem with the others, or even his own brother, being in such a relationship. Far from it! He had encouraged his older brother to pursue a healthy romance with one of his alternates by the name of Blueberry. The hyper Sans was good for Red. But for some reason the others would not leave Fell alone on the matter.

“I do not see how it is your business in the first place what I do with my love life.” Fell snarled, vigorously mixing the ingredients for a chocolate cake. His nerves were upset, and chocolate had become his comfort food since moving from the “kill or be killed” lifestyle forced upon him and his brother in the Underground. He ignored the certain smirk his brother more than likely was giving him for his vices, but really, how was mustard and beer any better?

“What love life, bro? I can tell you’re getting lonely, I just don’t want you upset when I’m not here, you know?” Fell flinched at that. Red knew well enough his fear that he would leave him and never return. That was a fear that persisted since childhood, and had only grown stronger with the dangerous life they lead. Now that Red had friends and a lover, the loneliness was only increasing. Sure, Red would more than likely never move out, but he did have a point. They couldn’t remain together at all times like they used to, there really wasn’t a reason for it anymore.

Sighing, Fell finished pouring out the cake mix into a pan and set it in the oven, wiping everything down before turning to his brother, his arms crossed and a slight blush on his face.

“Fine. I will meet this person you speak so highly of. Do not expect me to like them.” Fell rolled his eyes as Red did an air pump and hugged him before running off, clearly going to set things up. Fell huffed and turned to finish supper. Chocolate cake was no good on a completely empty stomach.

~.~

Razz stormed from his room, Slim hurriedly following him.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Razz fairly screamed, though he quickly toned himself down before continuing. He was trying to get better about that. “I do not care for your schemes, brother. I don’t know what embarrassing plan you have in place, but I want no part in it!” He strode into the living room, quickly pulling on his boots. Slim was at his side in a second, trying to sound placating.

“Bro, I promise, no tricks! I just want you to be happy.” Razz huffed at his brother, continuing to pull on his favorite felt boots as his brother continued to try to convince him. He was not in the mood for a relationship with anyone but his brother, and even that stayed brotherly. No one he knew was good enough for him…nor cared enough to care about what he thought about things. He really didn’t get along with their alternates like his brother did. He had pursued a relationship once. It was mutual that it didn’t continue past their second date.

“Besides, I already set you up for today. In an hour. So…you don’t actually have a choice.” Slim was quiet in his speech, but Razz could feel his insistence. Still, he slowly glared up at his brother, both eyelights disappearing in his rage.

“You. Did. WHAT.”

“Yep, good thing you’re already ready to go. You’ll thank me later.” And with that Razz found himself in his brother’s arms, held to the side like a bag of potatoes, ignoring his screeching and blows to his back and legs as he walked out of their house, whistling as though he wasn’t toting a small screaming skeleton to a date he didn’t want. Eventually Razz just huffed and crossed his arms, allowing his brother to carry him along. Not like he couldn’t leave immediately if the other wasn’t to his standards.

~.~

Fell sat at the table the waiter had promptly taken him to when he arrived, away from prying eyes, outside on the balcony. He was grateful for his brother’s forethought on the matter. He really hadn’t ever been on a date, much less with one of the alternates, be it a Sans or a Papyrus. Red wouldn’t tell him, so he had no idea who it could be. He straightened his black leather jacket, making certain the red silk shirt he wore underneath didn’t wrinkle. He had also worn his nicest black jeans and his black leather boots for the outing, deciding that whoever it was, if they didn’t care for his every day style of clothing, it wouldn’t work out.

Soon enough he heard the sliding glass door open to the side of the restaurant, revealing the waitress. She moved to the side to let his date through, and honestly he was a bit shocked to find Razz striding toward him with a snarl on his face.

The Swapfell brothers, well, the Sans in particular, didn’t really get along with the others. Fell wasn’t even certain he had met this particular Sans before, let alone eaten dinner with him. He watched as the smaller skeleton sat daintily and huffed, crossing his arms like a petulant child, and completely ignoring the waitress when she asked for their drink preferences. Taking charge before the situation could become even more awkward, Fell ordered them both a water and sent her on her way.

“Well, I was told of this only today and brought against my will, so I will not be expected to pay for any of this.” Razz said simply, but with a tone of dominance. Fell blinked for a moment before smiling, nodding slightly.

“Of course.” Fell cherished the surprised look on the other’s face at his response. This Sans and himself had a very similar personality, much like Blueberry and the Original Papyrus. So he could honestly tell that the other hoped to leave early, more than likely by pissing him off. Too bad Fell had decided to give this a try.

They sat there silently, even after their drinks came and they ordered their food, Razz specifically ordering the most expensive thing on the menu. Fell simply smiled and ordered his own food, before sipping on his water and gazing out over the city. The lights were beautiful this time of night, combined with the night sky. The feeling of openness that he never had in the Underground made the sweet evening air all that much sweeter.

“I don’t think I understand you.” Fell looked back to his date, who had apparently been studying him for a while. Fell blinked and set down his glass, steepling his fingers before responding.

“How do you mean?”

“I have been nothing but abrasive and rude, and yet you have done nothing but sit there and smile. If I know anything about your universe, I know how you are. You should be furious with me.”

Fell laughed at that, loud and snickering. He felt a warm blush creep over his face at the angry pout the other was directing at him, finding it more adorable with each passing second.

“Well, my dear Razz, I am not angry because I wanted to give this a try, if not for myself then for my brother. I can’t expect him to stay by my side forever, and I cannot expect to stay alone forever. So, why not put up with your childish rage? If anything, you remind me of myself. And if I can expect anyone to stay by my side, it would be me.” Fell winked, letting Razz know he was joking as he spoke, though he became serious at the end. Razz stared at him opened mouthed for a moment, before clicking his jaw shut and staring off into the night.

“I do think we may need some strong liquor for this conversation.” Razz looked to him from the side, a large smirk on his face. Fell smirked back and nodded.

“Indeed.”

~.~

The next couple hours passed by in a flash of drunken laughter and unfiltered moans, both of them letting go of their inhibitions, if only for a night. First one was the dominate force in their activities, then the other, leading to more peaks and orgasms than either could remember for the days to come.

When Fell awoke in his bedroom, he smiled at the absolute mess he had made the evil little version of his brother. Yes, this could work. A smile remaining on his face as he went about the house, washing them both up, Razz surprisingly staying asleep through being soaped up and rinsed off, then even through Fell redressing him. Taking a few migraine pills for his hangover, Fell looked up where Razz and his brother lived and carried him out to his car, settling him in the passenger seat and making sure the top was up so the little one wouldn’t wake up. After keeping up with Fell like he had, he deserved his sleep.

Arriving at his house, Fell carefully picked him up again, cradling him bridal style as he strode to the front door, knocking loud enough for anyone inside to hear. Slim, as this Papyrus had been named, answered, a small smile on his face as he retrieved his brother.

“I guess it went well?”

“It went splendidly. Have him call me when he wants to set up another outing.” Fell smiled and walked off, not seeing his own brother come to the door, a tired yawn escaping him.

“Welp. I told you they’d do fine. I’ll tell Blue his idea worked, the little shipper.” Slim laughed at that and nodded, giving Red a slight side hug before gently carrying his brother to his room.

“I told you, M’Lord. I only want what’s best for you. I love you.”

“Mmm, love you too, Papy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell: UF Papyrus
> 
> Red: UF Sans
> 
> Slim: SF Papyrus
> 
> Razz: SF Sans
> 
>  
> 
> Came up with a new headcanon. Fell Pap uses chocolate as comfort food when he gets on the surface. He makes chocolate cake as a coping mechanism for when he gets really stressed. I also came up with the name Razz for SF Sans, cause...Raspberry. *shrugs*


	2. Coffee, Black like my Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one just from me, guys. Just...needed a small break from everything else, so my answer is random oneshots. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Underfell Papyrus/Underfell Sans- Fellcest

Papyrus sat in the small window seat of the rather quaint, homey coffee shop, a small, rare smile on his face. This particular coffee shop was the few in the city that served the particular brand of coffee he enjoyed. It was simple black brew, though the rather expensive mix made up for the naturally bitter aftertaste with a silky smoothness that he had found no equal for. Though, if he was being honest, it wasn’t only for the coffee he came regularly to the small shop.

The barista flitted around behind the counter, a skeleton much like himself though only around half his height and with larger bones. Red eyelights were looking here and there as the small skeleton worked both quickly and efficiently, brewing new batches of the various kinds of coffees, taking orders through the small walk-by window the shop boasted, and taking orders from the numerous humans and monsters that came to the front counter. The shop was full of people talking and smiling as the skeleton called out names, not a single person bringing back a messed up order. As the skeleton was working completely by himself, Papyrus was more than a little impressed.

Yes, this small, hardworking barista had caught his eye, and as a wealthy business man himself, Papyrus could really appreciate just how valuable this one monster was for this business. He couldn’t remember if he had come in when the skeleton wasn’t behind the counter. Only occasionally there would be someone helping him, but for the most part he worked alone. Papyrus felt his smile grow as he studied the small one, taking in his seemingly rough exterior and sharp teeth, one of his fangs even replaced with a golden replica. Papyrus found himself tracing his own fang with his tongue, wondering how in the world the other had lost his original tooth.

“Hey! You little fuck, you got my order wrong!” Papyrus turned, as did the twenty other people crowded in front of the counter, to find a very angry man storm his way inside the shop, a large cappuccino in his hands, obviously already half gone. Papyrus frowned as the man forced his way to the counter where the barista, obviously nervous, tried to placate the man.

“I’m s-sorry sir, but if you’ve drunk m-most of it I am n-not allowed to give y-you a refund.” The man began yelling obscenities at the small barista, the others watching in shock as the other simply stood there, shaking at the verbal abuse, before the man finished his tirade by throwing the still hot cup of coffee at the skeleton’s head, the drink busting open and knocking him to the floor. Papyrus stood to his feet, growling loudly. The man spun, shocked and indignant as Papyrus stormed over and picked him up by his jacket collar.

“Someone call the police.” Papyrus snapped, his tone affording no argument. Another monster, a rabbit by the look of her, nodded and took her phone out of her pocket, quickly calling the cops. Papyrus made everyone else leave while keeping a firm grip on the man, the rabbit hopping over the counter to help the barista off the floor.

The police didn’t take long to arrive, getting a statement from Papyrus and the rabbit before getting one from the barista himself, who's name, Papyrus discovered, was Sans. They then took the man into custody for public assault, leaving Papyrus to take care of Sans. Papyrus thanked the rabbit before sending her off, assuring her he would take care of things.

Sans refused to look at him as Papyrus cleaned him up, using some nearby napkins to at least wipe off his skull and neck. 

“Does this happen often?” Papyrus asked as he cleaned the other up, trying to keep him out of his head. Sans didn’t answer for a moment, eyelights gone from his sockets in his shame.

“No. First time this month, at least. That guy’s a dick.” Papyrus snapped his head up, regretting it as Sans flinched.

“You mean that man has come here and done this shit before?” Papyrus growled, unable to hide his anger. Sans looked away, shame clear in his face as it scrunched up, though he shook his head.

“No, he’s never done… that before. He usually just orders a drink, chugs half of it, then comes in and bitches at me for a refund.” Sans shrugs before continuing. “The boss got tired of it, so made it a rule I can’t give refunds depending on the amount of product consumed.”

Papyrus nodded, tilting the others skull back to make sure he got around his sockets well, ignoring the slight blush Sans as sporting at their proximity. Sans’ eyelights had returned as he calmed down, studying the much taller skeleton before him, before his eyes brightened in recognition.

“Hey, you’re that CEO that comes in for the Black Lily coffee, right? Papyrus, wasn’t it?” Papyrus chuckled, deeming the other as clean as was going to get without a change of clothes, and nodded.

“Dude, how do you drink that crap? It’s so fucking bitter.” Sans laughed, Papyrus finding he was adoring that laugh the longer he heard at it.

“To each their own. Don’t think I don’t see you sneaking swigs of mustard between orders.” Papyrus laughed as Sans glared at him, his flush growing brighter. Papyrus pulled back, crossing his arms before taking his own cell out of his pocket to call his car. Sans opened his mouth then closed it, seeming to realize he was staring as he jumped down from the counter.

“Well… I guess I’ll see you when you come in next, yeah?” Sans, starting to make his way back around the counter before Papyrus pulled him back and began walking him to the door.

“Nonsense. You are not working any longer today, not after that. Allow me to give you a ride home, at least.” Sans looked up, a slight nervousness returning to his demeanor as he shook his head.

“No, no, I couldn’t, you’ve already done so much, and I have to clean up…” Sans yelped slightly as Papyrus took a gentle hold of his hands.

“Please, Sans. You can call someone to take care of this, you deserve to rest after what just happened. I only wish to make certain you get home safely.” Papyrus said, pure sincerity in his voice. Sans blinked at the tone, a light pink blush returning, but he pushed it away, frowning and crossing his arms as he looked away.

“Fine. If it’ll make you feel better or whatever…”

Papyrus smiled. Yep, he was smitten. “Alright, Sans. Thank you. Let’s get you home.”


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was a lot harder to write than it should have been. But I got it down. *sighs heavily in frustration*
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh wow if you're still taking requests can I see some fluffy AfterDeath Sanscest and Papcest? I just wanna see the four skeles talk or somethin..." ~SkeleDragonStar
> 
>  
> 
> Afterdeath Papcest and Sanscest

Papyrus had been travelling from universe to universe with his lover for what could have been days, could have been years. Being unable to die made keeping time a bit difficult. Not that Papyrus cared. His alternate, a Papyrus who claimed to be one of two Gods of Death in his Universe (Sans was the other, he found out), had helped him keep his mind together the first few days/weeks after he had essentially paused his own universe. Papyrus wanted nothing more than to die, even now, but didn’t let his lover know this. He was certain the other knew so anyways, but the topic of his death was not one they discussed. It really didn’t matter even if they did; Papyrus couldn’t die, as much as he wanted to, so there wasn’t anything they could do to change it.

Death, as Papyrus called him, tried his hardest to keep him comfortable. He made sure he had spaghetti in the house they shared in Death’s universe, he took Papyrus with him while he did his job of reaping souls, always letting Papyrus relax in the various Waterfalls among the echo flowers. He made sure to give him love and comfort when he was sad, always keyed in on his lovers emotions through the slight connection they shared. 

Papyrus was laying on top of Death on their couch, TV on with MTT playing, though neither of them were watching it if they were being honest. Instead, Death had Papyrus pulled into an intimate kiss, their tongues winding slowly together as they explored each other’s mouths. Death pushed his own tongue into a sensitive spot in Papyrus’ mouth, smirking as the other moaned brokenly. Papyrus finally pulled away, looking down at his lover with pure adoration in his eyes, kissing him lightly on the head before settling down into his chest. Death hummed his satisfaction, eyes closed as he relaxed.

“Oh, before I forget, my brother is coming to visit tomorrow. He’s bringing his boyfriend, so we may want to make certain the house is up to standards.” Death whispered, Papyrus already almost asleep on his chest. Papyrus nodded slightly, not entirely hearing the other. Death chuckled. He’d just tell him again in the morning.

~.~

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!!!”

Papyrus was running around their home, cleaning things, fluffing the couch, making food, and generally yelling at his lover. Death followed him around, helping here and there, though he would back off when Papyrus would glare at him.

“I did. Last night. It’s not my fault you fell asleep!” Death was honestly laughing at the whole thing, but one look from Papyrus and he sobered up. “I’m sorry, love. I’ll go finish up the spaghetti.” Death waited until Papyrus nodded, taking off for the relative safety of the kitchen.

Papyrus watched the other leave, huffing in aggravation before surveying his work in the living room. Everything was as clean as he could get it, and he really didn’t expect Death’s brother to go upstairs at any point; not like their bedroom was dirty in the first place. Nodding with satisfaction at the progress, he started to walk into the kitchen when a loud knock sounded at the door.

“Babe, that’s them, could you let them in?” Death called from the kitchen, though he was secretly watching from behind the wall as Papyrus walked to the door with a large, welcoming smile on his face. Papyrus steadied himself, reminding himself it was a version of Sans, not his own Sans, as he opened the door. His soul stopped in his chest at the sight he was met with. There was indeed a Sans that reminded him of his lover, black cloak and shadowy demeanor the first things that caught his attention. Then he looked to his companion and felt tears flood his sockets. 

It was Sans. Albeit he was wearing a crimson, dust covered scarf and had a large slash down his chest. But it was undoubtedly Sans, right down to the lazy smile and pink, fuzzy slippers. Papyrus felt his throat clench up and saw the other freeze as well, both of them with tears streaming down their faces.

“P-Papyrus?” Sans whispered, as though he was afraid this was a dream. The Sans beside him chuckled and lead him inside, Papyrus finding Death at his back and leading him gently into the living room. Papyrus and Sans stared at each other for a moment, before Papyrus fell to his knees, his arms open to receive his brother who had run into his arms, both of them breaking down as they checked each other’s magic. It was a match. They were from the same universe. How this could possibly be real, neither of them wanted to know. All they cared about was that they had each other back, as their respective lovers surrounded them with warmth and love. They sat on the floor like that, huddled together, for what could have been ages. It didn’t matter to any of them. Not anymore.


	4. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If I were to see more content of any sort, I'd always like to see more SF Sans and/or SF Papyrus. They are quite fun characters in any situation." ~Sora_Tayuya
> 
>  
> 
> SFcest- Swapfell Sans/Swapfell Papyrus

Sans grumbled to himself as he stomped to his brother’s room, electric blue eyelights flashing in aggravation. Papyrus was so fucking lazy. How could one brother sleep this much?! Finally reaching Papyrus’ bedroom door, Sans slammed it open, growling. Of course it had become a landfill the day after he cleaned it. It’s like he might as well not even try.

“PAPYRUS, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL IN BED?! YOU HAD A SHIFT OVER FOUR HOURS AGO!” Sans fairly screamed at the lump in his brother’s bed. When it did not move, nor did he get a response, Sans growled loudly and pulled the blankets away from Papyrus’ form, only to pause in his tirade. Papyrus was curled into himself, jacket off as well as his pants, dressed only in one of his short sleeved shirts and his boxers. He had sweat pouring down his skull and appeared to be breathing through his mouth, his nasal aperture obviously red and inflamed.

Sans tilted his head, taking in his older brother’s light, wheezing breaths when it finally occurred to him what was wrong. He wasn’t aware skeletons could get a cold. But here was his proof, he supposed. Sighing, Sans picked the blanket back up off the floor where he had dropped it, carefully tucking Papyrus in and dropping a small skeleton kiss on his brother’s head before leaving the room.

~.~

Papyrus woke up with a headache, feeling worse than he ever remembered feeling in his life. His face hurt, he couldn’t breathe through his nose, and he felt sweaty and gross. For a few minutes he simply laid where he was, unwilling to see how much pain he would be in if he tried to move. Until he heard the front door slam open.

“Shit…” Papyrus mumbled, hoisting himself until he was sitting up, a wave of lightheadedness almost making him keel over face first onto the floor. He had to get up, Sans would be mad if he didn’t go to work… His door opened, not slamming into the wall for once, and Papyrus looked over, slightly panicked in his state. He tried to stand but found Sans at his side in an instant, the smaller growling but gently forcing him back into bed.

“Bro?” Papyrus whispered, his throat much too sore for talking at a normal level. Sans just glared at him.

“Keep quiet and stay in bed. You are sick and I am not about to have you hurting yourself trying to get out of bed. Am I understood?” Papyrus looked at his little brother in shock. Normally he would have gotten yelled at for sleeping in and missing work. Sans wanted him to stay in bed?

“Of course, bro. Sorry for getting sick…” Papyrus mumbled, looking away ashamed. He heard Sans sigh, and jerked as two gloved hands gripped the sides of his skull, turning him into a chaste kiss. When Sans pulled away, he smiled, face for once full of soft love.

“It’s not your fault. Let me take care of you, Papy. You can worry about work after you get better.” Papyrus truly had no words, his body answering or him in a timid nod. Sans giggled lightly, nuzzling his face. Papyrus finally smiled and nuzzled him back. Maybe getting sick wasn’t so bad.


	5. Call of Duty: HoneyMustard Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do more honeymustard?" ~Under_trash
> 
>  
> 
> UF Sans/US Papyrus- HoneyMustard

Red followed Stretch as close as he could, honestly feeling more than a little nervous. While he had been living with the Swap brothers on the surface for quite a while now, actually going out with them to crowded places still made him anxious. Just the thought that he could get separated from Stretch in the massive mall they were walking through, and anyone could attack him made his teeth clench and sweat pour down the back of his skull. 

Stretch noticed his hand being squeezed tighter than normal and looked down, finding his shy, extremely cute boyfriend looking around nervously, his eyelights darting here and there with fear. This wouldn’t do. He stopped, causing Red to run into him a little, the other looking up at him with a question in his eyes.

“Would you like me to hold you until we get to the store?” Red looked around at the crowds, embarrassment lighting his cheeks up in a rather fetching crimson, though he finally looked down and nodded. Stretch chuckled lightly and picked him up, holding him close.

“It’s okay, it’s just till we get to the store itself. Then I’ll put you down, we’ll get our shit, and we can take a shortcut home.” Stretch consoled, immediately walking again past the throngs of people who, honestly, stared only for a few seconds before minding their own business, Stretch catching the looks of anyone who stared too long with a glare that had them speeding in the other direction.

Red buried his face in his tall boyfriend’s neck. Why wasn’t he able to get past this? If only he could take control of his emotions better, he would be less of a burden…Stretch felt his sadness through their connection and slowed his pace, nuzzling the side of his skull.

“You aren’t a burden. After the shit you’ve been through, this kind of stuff is expected. I love you, no matter what.” Red nodded, his face lighting up brighter than before. Stretch chuckled, then smiled as the store they needed came into view. 

“We’re here.” Stretch said quietly, setting Red down at the entrance to the GameStop. Red smiled up to him, more than a little excited. Stretch smiled back, taking his small lover’s hand, before leading him into their tiny paradise.

~.~

It had been a successful trip. Red ported them back, still trying to get his magic back up to snuff. Stretch took the job of carrying the bags, filled with a new system and several games that had good ratings and had caught their attention, as well as a new “fitness” game for Blue’s Wii. 

Red scampered to the living room, eager to get everything set up. Stretch laughed, hurrying along with him. They figured out the system itself (why were there so many damn wires?! Why?!), then went on a hunt for batteries for the remotes. Finally ready to check the new games out they had bought, Stretch let Red try out a couple of his first person shooters he had picked out. He honestly happy to watch Red come out of his shell a little, as he yelled at the game in an honestly hilarious way when it made him angry.

Stretch himself had picked some of the newer adventure/puzzle games, which interested Red enough to watch him play, but not enough to try them out. Eventually it was late in the evening, Blue having already retrieved his game and retired a few hours before. Red was playing one of his calmer games, settled in Stretch’s lap, sockets almost closed. Stretch looked down when he heard a tiny snore, finding an adorable sleeping Red. He smiled and gently lifted the other in his arms, turning off the system and TV before heading upstairs. 

He laid them both down, Red curled into his chest. Stretch lightly kissed his forehead, before pulling the blanket over them both, settling in.

 

“Goodnight, Red.”


	6. Playdate 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'd love to see more of these two, maybe a second date? ^.^" ~Faleep
> 
>  
> 
> I have excuses as to why this is so late...I'm sorry TnT
> 
> Enjoy!!

Fell found himself tucked in his bed, heavy, rather itchy quilt tucked up to his chin, with his brother’s threat against his life if he got up still ringing in his skull. If he was being completely honest, Fell wasn’t entirely sure what exactly his brother’s warning had consisted of word-wise. His head felt stuffed and he could neither hear nor see all that clearly. All he remembered was the concerned yet enraged expression his brother wore, that clearly spoke of his intentions. If Fell tried to get out of bed, there would be consequences.

Fell found the longer he laid there, alone in his room, the more he did not wish to get up anyways. He felt lethargy, deep in his bones; something he was not at all accustomed to. He was an active skeleton by nature; lazing around was his brother’s thing. This was different. At this point, Fell wasn’t entirely certain he could get up even if he wanted to. Even keeping his sockets open seemed a challenge. Eventually that became a bit more than he could handle as well, and he found himself slipping into a slight doze. Not fully enough to be considered asleep, but not aware of anyone entering the room.

Loud words brought him from his semi-consciousness. He opened one socket, two entirely too difficult for his effort, and attempted to glare at whoever had awoken him. The look must have lacked any of the natural threat it would have had normally, because the two fighting at it bedside simply looked down at him with increased worry on their faces. He thought one may have been one of the Sanses; his own brother perhaps? He couldn’t tell. The other was decidedly taller; definitely one of his own counterparts. He saw their mouths moving, sockets scrunched in concern, but he could not for the life of him hear a damn thing they said. He attempted to tell them as much, but found opening his mouth took any remaining energy he may have had to use for actually speaking.

They seemed to notice that he really wasn’t in any shape to answer them, and left the bed. Fell followed them with his own eyelights, though after a certain distance everything simply went blurry. He found his socket closing once again, this time without his permission. He let it. He didn’t have the energy any longer to try and keep himself awake.

~.~

When Fell awoke once more he felt a dark shroud of fear surrounding him, as though he had been through a horrific nightmare that had lasted most of the night. He shivered and opened his sockets, blinking several times to help himself awaken fully. Hadn’t he been sick? He felt much better now…though that must have been the case, he couldn’t remember feeling so miserable and helpless before. He didn’t like it.

Sitting up, Fell found himself not in his own bedroom, but in one of the guestrooms of the house Classic owned and shared with his brother. Fell generally got along well with Rus; Sans, however, was another story. Why exactly was he in their house? Did Red bring him here? He did not like not knowing what had occurred in the time he was decommissioned. Determining that he needed to get up if he wanted answers, Fell sat up and swung his legs out of the bed, only to have a wave of lightheadedness sweep over him. He almost fell, if he had not caught himself on the edge of the bed.

“How long was I out?” he mumbled, rubbing one side of his skull. He tried once more to stand up and lost his balance, this time almost falling to the floor. There was a click of the far door opening, and suddenly he was staring into the wild, livid eyes of his small boyfriend.

“AND JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!” Razz screamed, causing Fell to flinch back a little and reach up with both hands to gently cradle his head.

“Babe, I have no idea what’s going on, but could you please not scream like that?” Fell opened one socket to find Razz staring down at him, still angry, though it had been covered in a sheen of worry. Fell frowned and sat up a little, just enough to look his lover in the eye without making him think he was going to try and get up again.

“Razz, darling? What happened?” the shorter skeleton was quiet for a moment, though he finally spoke with a little annoyance to his tone.

“You’ve been in a coma for a week. You got sick with a rare flu-like infection. You had gone into a fever and were completely out of it, from what Red told us. The infection affected your magic and became more than what your brother could handle.” Razz became progressively quieter the longer he spoke, prompting Fell to worry a little more about his lover than he did himself.

“How did you find out?” Fell asked with a soft tone. He blinked when Razz turned to him with a harsh glare on his face.

“We were supposed to have a date the day you fell ill. No one told me until you had already been…been unconscious for three days…” Razz paused, tears coming to his eyes as he continued with a cry. “I w-was so worried, F-fell! I never h-heard anything from y-you and then I found out you w-were close to…c-close t-to…” At this Razz broke down fully and Fell pulled him into his lap, holding the sobbing skeleton in his arms and close to his sternum. He had been close to falling down. Razz had not been informed he was sick, let alone dying. Fell let his soul glow close to his chest, allowing Razz to feel it.

“Listen to that, darling. I am not falling down any time soon. I am not leaving you, I promise.” Fell clanked the top of Razz’s skull, nuzzling him gently.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, idiot.” Razz sniffled, though he huddled further into Fell’s chest. Fell chuckled and laid down, Razz still in his arms.

“Okay.”


	7. Sky Full of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK
> 
> FINALLY
> 
> THANK GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Okay. So what if Swap pap, sans, fell sans, and swapfell pap all meet up sometimes for a get together or something. Sans is on the surface now, and he says that they should come over for the next meet up. Cue clear sky with visible stars and they're all in awe. I'm gonna say, use whatever pairings you want, whether it's fluff, smut, or angst, and add whoever else you want." ~Guest
> 
> This took way too long to write. It fought me at every turn, you guys have no idea XD But this will, in fact, have a part two.
> 
> Papyrus/Sans, US Papyrus/UT Sans-HoneyKetchup, SF Papyrus/UF Sans-FloofyHoodies

Sans tossed his cellphone on the coffee table, a large, relaxed smile on his face. He leaned back into the lap he was resting on, trying to get comfy. Stretch hummed lightly, right on the border of awake and asleep. Sans hummed in return, closing his sockets.

“Red said he and Slim can come over after all.” Sans mumbled, slowly following his lover into slumber. Stretch shifted a little at his words, waking up just enough to move Sans to a more comfortable position. “Figured we could make a weekend of it.” Sans slurred, before finally falling into a deep, peaceful sleep; one that he could only ever achieve when in his boyfriend’s arms. Stretch smiled as he followed his lover.

“Sounds good.”

~.~

Sans went limp as Stretch picked him up, moving him just long enough to clean a few things off the couch before gently placing him back down. Sans couldn’t help but laugh as his lover uncharacteristically rushed about their small apartment, picking up the random tidbits they usually left lying around their house.

“Dude, you’re starting to act like my bro and its freaking me out a little.” Sans chuckled. Stretch shot him a weak glare as he picked up a couple random, mismatching socks from beside their couch.

“Trust me, normally I wouldn’t give a shit. Blue said he might visit with Fell sometime today and I really don’t feel like getting my ass handed to me.” Stretch continued his rush around the living room and the adjacent kitchen as Sans snorted, shaking his head. Fell and Blue had started dating sometime before he and Stretch had; the two seemed perfect for each other, if not total opposites.

“Could you maybe help a little? Please?” Stretch pleaded as he cleaned out their fridge. Blue didn’t have any boundaries when it came to the kitchen. Sans huffed a little playfully before using his magic to transport all of the containers full of leftovers outside in their garbage can. Stretch simply stared at the fridge for a minute, before turning back to Sans, his face blank.

“That was most of our plastic bowls.” Sans snorted at the deadpan tone, laughing for a moment.

“We can always buy more. Those were in there way too long to be saved anyways.” Sans said simply, leaning back into the couch, his hands behind his head. Stretch huffed, but smirked as he wiped the inside of the fridge down before shutting the door and throwing the rag in the sink. Looking around for a moment and deeming everything good enough, Stretch started to head back to the living room when a loud knock sounded.

Shaking his head, Stretch continued to the front door and opened it to find not his brother but Red and Slim smirking at him.

“You gonna let us in, Stretch?” Red snarked before teasingly pushing past, Slim following with a bright smile on his face. Sans stood and gave Red a hug before smiling to Slim. Out of the Papyrus’, Slim had one of the hardest times with the resets. The kid was almost always, from the very beginning, Genocidal. It was only recently they had both done a Pacifist Run and promised to never reset again, going as far as to break their reset button in front of both Razz and Slim. It wasn’t an exact science, but after a little research on Sans and Red’s part, it really did seem as though there wouldn’t be any more resets in the universe they had named Swapfell.

All of this made Slim a little nervous when it came to close physical contact with the others, unless it was Red. Sans wasn’t offended; if anything he understood. He had his bad days, those days of crippling fear and panic that not even Stretch could sooth him of. Stretch had them as well, though not near as bad. Red didn’t talk about his bad days. That’s not why they started having these weeks off in the first place.

“Got any plans for this weekend, Sans?” Slim asked, resting on the edge of the couch. Red plopped beside him and wasn’t there a moment before Slim had scooted back into the corner of the couch and pulled him into his lap. Sans smiled a small, unnoticeable smile on his skull. He’d never admit it (Red would probably try to kill him if he did), but those two could be the cutest couple.

“We might go to Grillby’s, maybe head to the Hill for some star watching. Other than that, nothing much for the first couple days.” Stretch sat on the arm of the couch behind Sans, floating a couple of bottles of pop to Slim and Red.

“Just be lazy, like usual.” Stretch smiled as the other three laughed, before sliding down behind Sans, opening his own bottle. Sans gave Red a knowing look as Stretch pulled him back into his lap, both Slim and Stretch having to keep their legs on the edge of the couch in order to fit. Red smirked in return. Papyruses were snugglers.

~.~

Blue and Fell did indeed show up that evening, derailing any plans until later. Not that any of them minded, it just meant that their trip to the Hill would have to wait till the next night. Blue, of course, found the stash of alcohol they kept in one of the high up cupboards, with Fell’s help. There was a very, very loud lecture, which preceded Stretch getting teased the rest of the night by both Sans and Red. As Sanses, they were pretty good at mimicking Blue, though they didn’t dare while Blue was still there.

The next day Slim and Stretch set up things for their dinner-picnic while Red and Sans cooked the meal. Once everything was ready, the two Papyruses picked up their smaller lovers and shortcutted them to the blankets and telescope they had set up. If there was one thing they all had in common, it was a love for the night sky.

For a good two hours all they did was keep their sockets focused upwards; Red and Slim mapping out the constellations that they weren’t familiar with as Sans and Stretch took turns on the telescope. Once they were hungry they ate, the finger foods such as sandwiches and chips and dip not lasting long once Slim and Stretch got into the food. All in all it was a great night.

“Hey Slim.” Stretch said quietly, eyelights focused on the two Sanses who were standing off on their own, Sans showing Red a supernova he had discovered. Slim looked to him from where he sat on the blanket they had laid out, head quirked to the side. Stretch turned his head and smiled.

“Good night, huh?"

Slim just grinned.


	8. Sickly, yet Stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Perhaps some fluff - with us!Sans and uf!Sans (if you want you could include ut!Sans for some ot3 fun). Maybe one of them is sick and the other(s) is doting on him?" ~ElegantFolly
> 
>  
> 
> UT Sans/UF Sans/US Sans- ClassicCherryBerry

Red watched as his alternate, and lover, walked down the stairs of their shared home, noticeable discoloration to his bones. He frowned as Sans walked slowly past him and to the kitchen, only giving him a small smile of a good morning before settling heavily into a seat at the kitchen table, head plunking down on the wooden table with a slightly quiet thunk. Red stood and followed his path, watching fondly as his other lover, and alternate, stood at the stove, humming and doing a little dance as he made them breakfast. It was only a moment before his attention was from Blue to Sans, a worried and aggravated scowl on his face.

“So, when were you going to tell us you were sick?” Red asked, plopping in the seat beside his obviously miserable lover. Sans shifted a little, turning his head to give Red a withering look.

“I’m not sick. Just tired.” His unspoken warning of “not in front of Blue” went unsaid, but was obvious in how his eyelight flashed for a second before he went back to hiding back into the table. Red huffed, but dropped the subject, turning his attention back to Blue, who had stopped singing to look back at the both of them.

“Sans, if you didn’t want us to know you were sick, you might work on your acting a little!” Blue exclaimed, ignoring Red’s snort of laughter as he placed the different ingredients for his magnificent breakfast tacos on the table. “Seriously, there’s nothing wrong with being sick, Sans.” Blue gave the top of Sans’ skull a lightly chastising look. This wasn’t the first time one of them had gotten sick. Though, almost every time the calmest of the three of them got sick, he would play it off as nothing and refuse to let them care for him. Red frowned as he remembered the last time Sans had gotten sick. This seemed worse, by quite a bit.

Blue sat quickly once everyone had plates and everything was prepared, watching with concern as Sans forced himself to sit up and pretend he was fine. He and Red shared a look as their shared lover plated himself breakfast. They couldn’t let him push him away this time.

~.~

Sans gave a heavy, labored sigh as he finally made his way back to his room, having successfully convinced his mates that he was fine, just tired. In reality, he wasn’t entirely certain he had ever been this sick before. His entire skull ached dully, keeping him on the edge of a migraine that would throb in warning any time he turned his head wrong. His nasal aperture felt stuffy and irritated (which didn’t make sense because he was a skeleton, but whatever). And his body felt heavy with lethargy as he flopped back on the large bed he shared with his two mates, thankful they seemed to buy his excuse. His need to keep them from knowing just how terrible he felt was a simple one. Red had come from an awful, awful situation, his own universe a literal hellhole. Blue was raised innocent and had only recently started making dirty jokes to throw him and Red off their game. He didn’t want to be the one under care; the two of them needed much more than he did.

He gave another, much softer sigh, wincing as he swallowed and burrowed under the large comforters Blue always kept both clean and spread across the bed. The slight heat coming off his bones made him slightly uncomfortable, but now that he was laying back down, he felt too weak to move again. So he gave up, closing his sockets, letting his mind drift, until he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

~.~

“Quiet, Red! He needs his rest!”

“He needs a good smack upside the skull, is what he needs!”

Sans woke up again to angry voices above him, his body definitely not in the last position he remembered it being in. He tried to open his sockets and found it a little difficult, but the worry he heard in Blue’s voice made him try until he finally cracked one open. His vision was blurred, but a few more blinks wiped it away and he could see both of his lovers standing above him, Red angry and Blue anxious. Guilt flooded his soul and he groaned, attempting to sit up. He hadn’t even moved his arms from their positions before Red was in his face.

“Oh no you fucking don’t! You don’t get to get up, not after that stunt!” Red growled. Sans looked up at him, confused, before looking to Blue, who was worriedly untucking his blankets.

“Here, Sans, drink this. You need to stay hydrated.” Sans felt magic lift him up enough to get a drink from the glass of cool water Blue held, before it forced him to lay back down. He settled back into the bed, as it was pretty damn clear neither of them were going to let him up any time soon.

“What did I do?” Sans whispered, his voice nearly gone. He blinked at just how hoarse it sounded, the puns he could have used if he could talk flowing through his head at an exponential rate. Blue and Red both frowned, Blue looking away as Red sat on the edge of the bed.

“We came up to check on you, you ass. You had a fever and had pretty much soaked the sheets. Blue nearly had a heart attack.” Red said, his voice a little monotone. Sans blinked. No wonder they were so upset. 

“’M sorry.” Sans mumbled, looking away from the two of them. He heard a pair of sighs before two pairs of arms wrapped around him, one of Red’s hands coming up and wiping at the small tears he had pooling in his sockets.

“We love you, Sans. We just want you to trust us.” Blue whispered, hugging him as tightly as he thought he should.

“Just…start tellin’ us when you’re sick, kay?” Red murmured before giving Sans a light kiss on the forehead. Sans blushed a little at the honesty in his lover’s words, before smiling and cuddling into their hold a little more.

“Okay.”


	9. How Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do it." ~FamousSmuggler
> 
>  
> 
> US Papyrus/SF Papyrus-HoneyBBQ

Papyrus sat on the couch, completely zoned out, the TV not even on. Sans was staying at Alphys’ house all week, leaving Papyrus home alone for the entire time since the Guard was re-positioning some of the sentry stations along the main path; which was taking longer than it should have considering half the Guard was working on it, but whatever. Paid time off was paid time off. Pulling a honey-flavored lollipop from his hoody pocket, Papyrus tore the plastic wrapping off and was about to pop it in his mouth when it was plucked from his fingers.

Papyrus jerked in his seat, turning to find Slim standing behind him, his lollipop now snuggly between Slim’s teeth. Papyrus mock scowled and crossed his arms, sinking down into the couch as Slim laughed out loud and rounded the couch, flopping beside him. Papyrus turned away from him as well as he could, grumpily huffing as Slim playfully pawed at his shoulder. Suddenly he was pulled back by arms stronger than his own, Slim pulling his struggling body in line with his own, happily purring as Papyrus growled.

“What the hell?! Let me go!” Papyrus tried to stay mad, but as Slim began to lay little apology kisses to the back of his head, he laughed, turning slightly in the other’s hold to give him a gentle, chaste kiss.

“Saw a treat and just had to have it, sorry Stretch.” Slim said simply, smirking. Papyrus huffed and flicked his head, but settled into his mate’s hold, their souls quickly joining in tandem. They sat like that for a good couple hours, simply dozing off in the silence of the afternoon, completely content to let the day pass by. Until Slim felt his magic remind him he hadn’t eaten anything that day.

“C’mon Stretch, time ta get some chow.” Slim whispered, shaking Papyrus gently to wake him up. Papyrus just grumbled a little and snuggled further into his hold, making Slim huff in both mild aggravation and amusement. Deciding there was simply nothing else to be done on the matter, Slim stood, holding Papyrus bridal style, and walked out of the house.

As soon as the cold air hit Papyrus’ bones he was wide awake and trying to wriggle out of Slim’s hold. Slim just laughed and used his magic to hold the other still, smiling as Papyrus’ face grew brighter and brighter orange the further into town they got. Slim even carried him into Muffet’s greeting everyone who called to them, before gently placing Papyrus on his stool and settling into place beside him. Papyrus hid his face in his arms, only turning enough to glare at his lover. Slim just wiggled his bone brows cheekily, before ordering their usual. Muffet gave them both a knowing smile before skating off. 

“You’re an ass…” Papyrus mumbled, cheekbones a vivid golden. Slim chuckled as he stared unabashedly at his lover, completely unaffected by the multiple stares they were receiving for their entrance, though most of them had looked away with a fond smile on their faces.

This wasn’t the first public act of affection Slim had made for Papyrus; they all still remembered the day Slim had run through town with flowers in one hand and a teddy bear as large as Sans in the other, the largest grin on his face. Yes, they were all used to the tooth-aching affection the two openly displayed for each other, even if Papyrus was a little softer in his efforts.

Muffet looked up from the plates she held as she walked through the door from the backroom and smiled as Slim laughed as Papyrus finally sat up, giving him a brief peck on the teeth. They really were something else.


	10. Comforting Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I want to apologize about how long it takes for me to get these written, I swear I'm going to try and get them done in a more timely manner from now on.
> 
> "Can you do MOOOOOORRRRREEE cherryberry? Preferably where UF sans is gonna kill himself blue finds him and then fluff happens plz and thank" ~Under_trash
> 
>  
> 
> UF Sans/US Sans- CherryBerry
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warning for attempted suicide, stay safe

He was done. He couldn’t do this anymore, this act he put up. Red wasn’t certain how long he had been keeping up his snarky, rude attitude, but it was long before he and Boss had been dropped unceremoniously in the sugar-coated universe they lived in now. Boss knew just how just how fake his front was; just how little he truly cared about anything. The only thing he had been living for was keeping his little brother safe, even when it was more reversed the deeper Red fell into his depression. Now that Boss had made a place for himself with their alternates, of all people, Red didn’t have that fear holding him back, telling him that if he finally did what he wished he had done years before, something would happen to his brother. 

Red sat under a tree in the middle of Snowdin forest, snow having long seeped into his shorts, his tailbone numb. He held a paring knife in one hand and his soul in the other, eyelights gazing detachedly at the scars, both new and old, that littered the glassy, dim surface. It almost felt as though he was looking through another’s eyes; the sensations pulsing through his soul, the chill in the air he should have been able to feel nothing more than numbness in the void of his mind. 

With a small motion, the knife pricked the brightly pulsing heart he held, pain distant. Red magic began to dribble from the cut, down to pool in his palm. Another quick flick of his wrist and there was a larger, deeper slit, the pain greater but still only in the back of his mind. He was vaguely aware of warm magic running down his arm now, the amount of it surprising him. It reminded him of the blood the human had lost when it was attacked, little cuts scraping its body as it faced him in the Judgement Hall. He always let them pass. Asgore always killed them. He wondered, distantly, if they had ever escaped the hell they had fallen into.

He could feel his very essence, any and every scrap of energy he might have had left seeping out of him along with the red blood that seeped out of his soul. He was limp against the tree behind him, head tilted back as he gazed at the stone face far above him. He wondered if this underground would ever make it to the surface. A soft smile crossed his face at the thought. Maybe Boss really would get to see the stars.

~.~

“RED!” 

He awoke slowly, face drawn tightly in pain. Why wasn’t he dead?

“RED! WAKE UP!” 

He was awake though? Red felt himself moving back and forth, his entire body slack. Opening his sockets seemed almost impossible for a moment, before the voice spoke again, much too loud for how close it was to him.

“Damn it, Red, please wake up…” 

Something about that voice wasn’t supposed to sound like that. It wasn’t supposed to sound like the owner was about to burst into tears, it wasn’t supposed to sound both worried and terrified. Red pushed, just long enough to slit a single socket open, and was immediately flooded with blue. The longer he pushed at the darkness that seemed to have a tight grip on him, the clearer the image became, until he could see at least other colors and vague shapes. There was a person holding him, most of their body different shades of blue and gray, though their head was a bright white.

It hit him then, belatedly, that the person was also crying into his shoulder. 

“Hhmph…” Red grunted, the only noise his body seemed willing to make. It was enough, as whoever it was sat up, bright cerulean eyelights staring down at him, sockets full of tears. “Blue?”

“OH MY STARS!!!” Red winced at the high pitched screech, his small and excitable alternate quickly apologizing and holding him as tightly as he dared. “Red, please, please, stay awake, I can’t heal you very well unless you stay awake, okay?” Red was very aware, somewhere in his mind, that that was a load of shit. But as he wasn’t exactly in a good position to argue, he worked until he could open his other eye, a weak smile on his face as he stared up at Blue. The other smiled back to him as he gently held the nearly shredded soul in his gloved hand, his own powder blue magic seeping into the scarred magic. 

Red would have grit his teeth at the feeling if his bones weren’t almost completely offline. Blue held him in his lap, one arm around his chest, the other in both of their laps as he healed what he could. After what very well could have been hours, Blue let the now faintly glowing, crimson soul float back into Red’s chest, both of them laying back against each other, exhausted. Red curled against the warmth that Blue provided, ignoring his own embarrassment at the action. He felt cold, the other a pleasant warmth against his back.

“Red...I don’t want to pretend that I understand why, because I don’t. Just know that I’m here for you, okay? My brother, and your brother too, we’re all here for you.” Blue whispered, arms wrapped comfortingly around the scarred Sans. Red felt an almost overwhelming sense of both love and guilt flood through him as he nodded shakily against Blue’s chest, head buried in his handkerchief. 

Blue smiled and nuzzled the top of his skull, hold growing ever so protective as Red began to quietly sob. “It’s okay, Red. I’m here for you.”


	11. Total Opposites Still Attract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Undertale Papyrus with SwapFell Papyrus or sans is rarely done either so that would be cool to see with your style!" ~notokveranda
> 
> Sorry its so short love T_T
> 
> Undertale Papyrus/Swapfell Papyrus/SwapFell Sans- WitheredMapleBlossom

The morning was chilly and silent as Razz walked through town, his guard obviously up, thought he was a bit distracted by the two skeletons that walked on either side of him. Papyrus was prattling on about something inane, at least to the smaller. Slim, however, was hanging on his every word, eyes wide and attentive. Razz was certain, if he looked hard enough, he would find a sparkle in his younger brother’s sockets. He shook his head, though he couldn’t keep a smile of his face. 

The Underground, as devastated as it was, still had a few monsters living in it. Some were simply trying to survive in the aftermath of the child’s path of terror, living day to day as they had their entire lives. Others, however, only survived now on chaos, dusting anyone they came across. It was these monsters that made Razz nervous, on edge. At least when out and about like they were then. However, that morning Papyrus had insisted they all needed some fresh air, at least for an hour or two. Razz would have said no if his own brother hadn’t instantly locked eyes with him and given him “the face”. Damn his brother for knowing exactly how to play him.

“Razz!” He looked up at the energetic voice, Papyrus staring down at him with a large smile on his face.

“Yes?” He watched thoughtfully as Papyrus danced in place for a moment, apparently excited about something. His joy was contagious.

“We should go out into the forest and spar! I learned a bit about fighting in my world, you know!” Ah. Papyrus had come to them from what sounded to be an alternate universe of sorts. Razz did not understand much himself about such things, but Slim seemed to at least be aware of what the other meant. They had accepted the alternate with little fuss, seeing as how putting him out of the house would either result in his death or injury. After a bit of time, however...both of the native brothers found themselves infatuated with the bubbly Papyrus.

Razz studied Papyrus for a moment, blatantly ignoring the knowing smirk his own brother wore. Refusing either of them was hard enough, but when Pap had a valid reason it became ten times harder. He sighed, finally, a small smile on his face.

“Okay, Papyrus. Let’s go spar.”

The two brothers of Swapfell watched in mild amusement as he whooped for joy, jumping around them both for a moment before grabbing their hands and taking off at top speed. It was all Razz could do to keep himself from bursting into laughter as their beloved pulled them along, nothing but unadulterated joy on his face, Slim looking happier than he had in a long time.


	12. Intimidation Tactics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually from another work I was doing and...I don't think I'm going to be able to continue working on it? I did like this though, so I figured I'd just post it here ^^
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Fell strode through the large courtyard of the Sciences Building, crimson eyelights glancing briefly at the other students he passed. They were all going from one place to another, but none of them truly worth his attention. Huffing slightly to himself as he pushed the front doors open, Fell continued on his way through the brightly lit hallways, his disdain and discomfort growing the farther he went. He was truly starting to regret picking this class as an elective. There would be a lot of people there, all of them simpletons and beneath him. But, nothing else in the list of electives had stood out to him as worth his time. It didn’t matter, he reminded himself. He was here to get his diploma and get out. School never did have much appeal, but like hell his asshole of a father was going to let him get out of a “healthy education”.

 

Fell growled slightly to himself as he came upon the door to the room 307, home to ECU’s Psychology class. He turned the handle and strode in, ignoring the stares that he garnered in favor of finding a seat in the large auditorium, preferably towards the back. Having people behind him had always made him nervous. He couldn’t truly feel safe if there were droves of other monsters in his blind spots. Shaking away his brief bout of anxiety, Fell sat in the farthest seat back, all the way up in the corner of the room. No one dared bother to talk to or sit by him. He made sure his aura spoke without him having to.

 

The students soon lowered their murmurs as the time for the class to begin came and went without the professor showing up. Fell was a bit put off. What kind of teacher kept his class waiting on the first day? After ten minutes with the professor still a no-show, several students left. All the ones who decided to stay began talking at their normal volume, giving Fell a headache. He was considering leaving as well when the door to the right of the desk at the front of the room opened, someone rushing through and to said desk.

 

Fell watched with fascination as a small skeleton monster, dressed in a red sweater and black slacks, quickly organized the handful of materials he had run into the room with. Fell had seen a few other skeletons on campus, mostly from far off, but this one intrigued him. He was sweating, his red eyelights flitting about nervously as he fixed things on his desk, a single gold tooth replacement shining from his jagged mouth. Soon it seemed he was content with the status of everything and turned to the class, who were all still talking to each other loudly, clearly no longer interested in the class they were supposed to be attending. Fell frowned for a moment, then smirked. What would this nervous little skeleton do about his classroom of rude idiots?

 

The professor walked in front of his desk, nervously wringing his hands for a moment before speaking.

 

“Hello class.” Fell looked around the room. No one even turned their head at the other’s voice. He watched in morbid fascination as the professor’s face hardened, his arms crossing as he leaned back on the front of his desk, a single eyelight beginning to glow a hellish crimson.

 

“ _ **Hello, class**_.” He tried again. This time a few students looked up at him, a bit taken back by his dark tone. Still others were chatting away, oblivious. Fell scowled, but it was quickly wiped off his face as five, monstrous looking skulls materialized from behind the professor, each jagged around the edges and covered with scars from their snouts to their horns. A loud cacophony of screeches filled the room, and those who had still been talking were suddenly silent. The skulls slowly opened their mouths, magic gathering in their mauls. Fell watched along with the rest in the class with horror as the professor’s face stretched with a maniacal grin, both eyelights completely gone. He looked utterly mad, crazy, insane. And Fell had never been so enamored in his entire life.

 

“Will we have any more problems today, class?” Every single student in the room shuddered at the dark, chilling voice from the small, seemingly harmless skeleton. Unanimously the class vocalized their terror filled assurances. Fell chuckled darkly to himself as a couple of them fainted.

 

“Good.” With that the skulls were gone and the professor’s small, bright red eyelights were back, sweeping across the room.

 

“My name is Professor Red. I wanted to apologize for being so late on your first day; I assure you it won’t happen again… if I can help it.” Red had mumbled the last part, though Fell still heard him. “Now, please come up front to receive your syllabus.” Fell stared at the now calm, if not slightly sweaty professor who not moments before had the entire room seconds away from becoming dust.

 

Fuck. This was going to be a hell of a semester if he was already this taken with his professor. Shaking his head, he stood with the rest of the class, watching Professor Red nervously set the stack of papers at the front of his desk for students to take, before retreating behind it to his own seat. So cute. Fuck.

 


	13. Playdate 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "By the way, please write more of this? If you can? I love this pairing, and I especially love this particular story. I adored the first of these two and then this, ugh, I just love this." ~CrushingOnSans
> 
>  
> 
> UF Papyrus/SF Sans- Edgelord Supreme

The night air was cool on their exposed bone, Razz settled in Fell’s admittedly much larger lap, not that either of them really cared. The sun was setting, slowly, over the lake their home sat on the shores of, the water lapping calmly over the sand just below their deck. It was peaceful, something neither of them were really used to in any form. Now that they had it, it was almost hard to just enjoy it, relax. Their compromise was for Fell to hold Razz, the hold itself more embracing than protective, but one again neither of them had it in them to care all that much.

 

Razz sighed, reclining back into Fell’s warm ribcage, nothing but black tinted cotton between them. No one was due to come over for any reason, so their comfortable clothes were really all they needed. He studied the sky above them, a bit fascinated with how the bright, almost pastel colors were fading into a deep black. Clouds were sparse, just little wisps of things. He smiled as stars began to appear on the horizon, not yet bright enough to really be noticeable, but there all the same.

 

He shifted as Fell breathed deeply, slowly, looking back to make certain his lover was okay. Fell’s sockets were closed, his breaths even. Razz smiled, using his magic to cover the both of them. It wasn’t the first time Fell had fallen asleep on one of their Stargazing nights. Razz didn’t mind. Fell’s presence was all he really needed.

 

It was different, feeling safe, feeling secure. Hell, feeling loved. He knew his brother loved him, he knew he did. Just as he loved him in return. But...there is boundries to love when you grow up in a world where weakness is crushed, families torn apart simply because they feel that attachment to another monster. Razz shivers as he remembers the talk he had to have with Papyrus, telling him that they couldn’t appear to care for one another in any way when others could see them. It hurt, it hurt more than any wound Razz had ever dealt with, but if it meant keeping his baby brother safe, he’d do it.

 

But now? Now, no one gave a shit. He could show love, compassion, kindness, mercy. He could give his brother a hug or a smile in public and it wouldn’t lead to a mess. Now, he had someone who loved him in return, someone who knew what he had gone through and didn’t care about his scars.

 

He looked back to Fell once more, snickering slightly as the other let out a small puff of a snore. He cuddled into Fell’s hold, eyelights locked on the sky above. He really did love this idiot.


	14. Take on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Please do red and ut sans. I can never have enough of that ship •////•" ~Hex_the_witch
> 
>  
> 
> UT Sans/UF Sans- Bled, Kustard

The house was silent as Red made his way through the upstairs hall to the stairs. Papyrus and Fell would be out for their morning jog, and Sans would still be in bed, giving him ample time to prepare his gift. He really hoped the other liked it, it had required him to get another part time job to make the payments for it. Fell had, of course, offered to help pay for it, but Red had refused. He wanted to use his own money to get it, something his brother had, for once, respected.

 

Making his way swiftly to the kitchen, Red got the step stool from beneath the sink, more than a little grateful no one was here to see this. Once it was positioned in front of the fridge, he clambered up, still having to stand on his tiptoes to reach the back of the rather dusty surface. Shivering, he grabbed the box he had hidden a few weeks before and quickly got back down, subconsciously wiping his hand off on his shirt as he replaced the stool.

 

His hands shook as he paced in the living room, the soft blue wrapping paper he had used crinkling under his grip. Sans should be up any time, their brothers due to be gone at least the rest of the morning. It was just the wait that was getting to him. What if Sans didn’t like it? What if he was disgusted? What if he never wanted to see him again-

 

Red shook his head, forcing his thoughts to calm. Sans wouldn’t be disgusted, and he wouldn’t hate him even if he didn’t like it. 

 

His eyelights flew up to the top of the stairs, a door shutting with a small amount of force catching his attention. He could hear Sans shuffling towards him and, in a moment of panic, hid the gift behind his back, a crimson blush lighting up his face. Sans made his way down the stairs, his walk more of a half asleep shuffle until he reached the bottom and caught the look on Red’s face. He smiled, crossing his arms.

 

“Okay, what’s up? You got something you wanna tell me, I can feel it in my bones.” The two of them chuckled at the rather old joke, Red feeling himself calming a little. He smiled, then looked away for a moment, steeling himself. Then, in a push of bravery, he shoved the box into Sans’ hands, then backed up a step.

 

Sans rose a brow, curious at his alternates antics, before he began tearing carefully at the well-wrapped box, the paper being tossed to the floor once he was done with it. He was left with a medium sized white box, a little weight to it. He looked up at Red for a moment, before returning to his mission. With another few pulls the box’s flap flipped up, revealing Red’s gift.

 

It was a collar, leather the same shade as Sans’s magic. There was fur lining the insides, soft and smooth on bone as Sans ran his phalanges over it. He frowned, looking up for a moment to find Red now in front of him, an embarrassed blush nearly covering his face. Red took the collar out of the box and undid the clasp, before taking the box and handing the collar back. Sans could only stare at the other, not entirely understanding until he noticed that Red’s collar, old and torn, was no longer around his neck. He smiled, softly, and laid a soft peck on the top of Red’s skull as he fastened the collar around his vertebrae, careful to make sure it wasn’t too tight.

 

Red could feel tears of happiness pooling in his sockets as Sans pulled him into an embrace, whispering sweet words to him. He didn’t care if their brothers walked in, or if anyone saw them in that moment. Being in his lover’s arms was the only thing he wanted, the only place he wanted to be. 

 

He was just lucky enough that Sans shared the sentiment. 


	15. Hotdogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actualy a smol present for Crush that was too short to post as its own fic ^^' Sorry about that...
> 
> Enjoy ^^

It was a quiet day. For Red at least; selling hotdogs on the street corner made for slow business. But it beat getting an actual job when he actually made decent money from sitting at a chair all day, waiting for hungry humans or monsters to pass by. As a bonus, now that he and Sans were on the Surface, he had access to  _ actual hotdogs _ . It was a novelty, trying them for the first time. Much better than the synthetic shit they had Underground, even if the scientists behind food production swore there was no difference. There was most definitely a difference; Red couldn’t even eat the old stuff now without getting sick to his stomach. Sans called him a priss for it, but he couldn’t get mad at him.

 

Red huffed as he looked at his phone; another two hours to go before he could go home and cuddle the absolute shit out of Sans. He leaned on the counter of his stand, chin resting in his fist as he closed his sockets, only to let out a squeak of terror as two arms wrapped around him from behind. There was loud, guffawing laughter, the arms around his shoulder tightening as Sans buried his face into Red’s spine. 

 

“What the hell, babe?!” Red demanded, a hand over his sternum as he tried to catch his breath. Sans just continued to laugh, stuttering words between gulps of breath until he was able to form a complete sentence.

 

“That sound you made, like a fuckin-!” And then he was dying again, face pushing against Red’s back as he tried to calm himself. Red pouted, though he was smiling, his arms crossed as he stared resolutely at the empty road in front of him. Stars, he was grateful no one had been around to hear that.

 

“You’re an asshole, I want you to know.” Red said simply, his voice full of fake anger. Sans finally gathered himself enough to look his lover in the eye without bursting into giggles once more, a dopey looking smile on his face.

 

“I just wanted to come say hi, you’ve been working hard.” Sans pulled Red’s stool from the station just enough that he could sit in the other’s laugh, smacking at the other as Red let out a playful grunt. “You sounded like a fucking squeaky toy.” Sans was smirking, and giggled once more as Red bopped him on the head before cuddling back into the other.

 

“Love you.” Sans murmured after a moment, his voice quiet as the comfortable warmth from the sun started to get to him. Red chuckled, wrapping his arms carefully around his lover, nuzzling the back of his skull.

 

“I love you too, you dork.”


	16. How Cute 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you still want any requests how about the first time slim and stretch meet? Stretch is so disobedient and laid back that swapfell sans would probably get along with blue more but what would swapfell paps first impression be? Or would this be a 'running away from his own universe ' type au?" ~notokveranda
> 
> Enjoy ^^
> 
> SF Papyrus/US Papyrus- HoneyBBQ

It was an odd thing, this universe. Papyrus sat in waiting as his brother searched the perimeter of this strange new Snowdin, trying to determine of they could stay for a few days and further scope out this world or if they needed to leave immediately. Papyrus would have normally insisted he go with his younger brother, despite knowing the other knew how to take care of himself; he was still hurt from the last hostile universe they had popped into. 

 

There was a soft crack in the underbrush nearby, Papyrus alerting as his magic sparked in response. Rather than some random monster attempting to attack him, Sans let a pulse of magic flow through the air around him as he entered the small clearing they had found. Papyrus relaxed as his brother seemed to be relatively unharmed, though he reached out for a more thorough examination. Sans huffed in slight indignation, though he sat in front of his brother with little hesitation, already much used to this routine. 

 

Papyrus trusted him with his life, but if this one thing helped with his older brother’s at times crippling anxiety, it was no skin of his bones. Heh, he’d have to tell Papyrus that some time. Snickering to himself, Sans sat in otherwise complete silence as the other checked both his HP and the major places he could get hurt. Once he was deemed as acceptable Sans hopped up, turning to their bag of supplies to dig out a nutrient bar. The simple meal was split in half, the larger half going to Papyrus, though Sans didn’t let  _ him  _ know that.

 

“It seems nice enough, no dust anywhere that I could see. Monsters were walking about openly and conversing with each other.” Sans recounted between nibbles of his bar. Papyrus listened intently, his analytical mind going over the facts as his brother presented them, sifting through to find if they had truly,  _ finally  _ found a safe place for he and his brother to start over. He felt a hope growing in his chest at the thought that perhaps they wouldn’t have to keep looking any longer, that they were finally safe.

 

Papyrus didn’t realize Sans had stopped talking and was in a defensive position in front of him until the other’s magic was a thick haze around them, sparking in rage-fueled energy. He looked around the other and found another skeleton, tall and garbed in a ridiculously bright orange hoody. Getting to his feet, Papyrus let his own magic spark up, though it was a lesser presence than his brother’s; most monsters didn’t even notice he was armed until it was too late.

 

“I’m not here to fight you, my bro thought he saw someone out in the woods. It’s not safe out here, gets cold as hell at night.” The other’s voice was extremely reminiscent of Papyrus’, cementing his suspicion that this was this world’s version of him. His sockets narrowed at the thought, looking the other over critically. Sans, however, scoffed.

 

“You misplace your concern; we won’t get chilled to the bone like you pansies might.” Papyrus’ face scrunched as he groaned in disgust, his vocalization of distaste with his brother’s pun shared with his alternate. They locked eyes, Sans snickering at the reactions he had achieved. The other Papyrus looked back at Sans for a moment, before turning his gaze back to Papyrus, his face almost pained.

 

“Do you have any way to make it stop?” Papyrus let out a surprised chuckle, relaxing as he put his hands in his pockets. Something told him they’d be okay here, even if it was only for a little while.

 

“If you ever do, please fucking tell me the secret.” The both of them smiled as Sans let out his signature cackle, gathering their supplies together after his brother’s clear judgement of this new monster. If Papyrus trusted them, that was enough for Sans. At least, most of the time… Sans shook off the bad memories as he looked up the two taller skeletons talking and sharing looks of what seemed to be shared empathy. Sans liked what he saw between them, nodding his head in satisfaction as they began the trek back towards town. 

  
Maybe they’d actually get to stay in this home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new headcanon for the SwellBros, Sans in particular. Let's see if anyone can guess it based on the above babble :D


	17. Tough Exterior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "One pair I have not seen too much of is edgepuff . What about something where sweet pap breaks through edges hardshell?" ~notokveranda
> 
> I hope this is acceptable lol I thirst for skelepreg apparently
> 
> UF Papyrus/UT Papyrus- Edgepuff, SpicyCinnaroll

Fell stood in the bathroom of his and his brother’s shared home, one hand lifting his shirt above his sternum and the other clenched at his side. A low, dark crimson glow filled the space with the lights turned off, making a perfect backdrop for the pure horror Fell felt. The small soul that floated about in his formed stomach seemed to not have a care in the world. He knew whose it had to be, as the only monster he had been with was also the only monster he had been with for a good year or so. Papyrus had been in heat, and used his dominant wiles to convince Fell to be his heat partner (it definitely had nothing to do with the fact that Papyrus had been nothing but nice since they had met).

 

Not that he regretted his decision, even with this unforeseen development. Papyrus was a really great partner, and, well, Fell  _ may  _ have had a bit of an infatuation with his alternate for a while, but that didn’t mean he was ready to have his child! Really, there was only two options. Get rid of it before he became attached, or keep it and never talk to Paps again. Either option lead to never discussing the child with his would-be crush; he just had to decide if he wanted to risk never talking to the other ever again.

 

The small soulling pulsed in his belly, sending small feelings to his own soul that were hard to mistake. He sighed, rubbing his face for a moment before flipping on the lights. If he was going to keep the child, he would have to keep up appearances, at least until it became closer to time. Which meant that his planned out day to spend with his brother would have to commence as expected, or else he would get suspicious.

 

Slipping on his shirt, Fell made his way out of the bathroom and down the hall to the kitchen, trying to keep any hint that something could be wrong from showing in how he held himself. He strode confidently past his brother, who sat with his head on the table, clearly still half asleep. Pots and pans were retrieved from their places and set up on the stove, food gathered from the fridge and cabinets, the loud sizzling of cooking bacon soon filling the room as Fell attempted to keep his mind off the soul that was beginning to awaken. 

 

Soft movements could be felt already; he wondered how long a skeleton pregnancy lasted anyways. Would he even have time to get everything prepared? Doubts began trickling through his psyche one more, only to have his soul nearly scared out of his chest as his brother spoke behind him.

 

“What’s up, bro?” Red’s voice was falsely calm and uninterested; Fell knew that tone. Red had assumed older brother status. He had to tread carefully for now.

 

“I do not know what you mean? Nothing is up but the ceiling, brother.” Fell winced, his back to his brother thankfully. There was no way Red would be convinced nothing was wrong if he wasn’t top notch.

 

“Bro, you can’t exactly lie very well, anyone ever tell you that?” Red chuckled. “Or, maybe it’s just me you have trouble lyin’ to. Telling falsehoods to your own flesh and blood; I thought I raised you better, Pap.”

 

Fell spun around, scarred socket twitching as he growled. “We do not have flesh or blood!” He crossed his arms as Red laughed heartily for a moment.

 

“Maybe not, but we do have a  _ problem  _ right now. Wanna tell me what it is?” Red raised a brow, daring the tall skeleton to try and deny it once more. Fell sighed, leaning back against the counter and refusing to look Red in the eye. After taking a few minutes to think on how in the fuck to even begin to explain this, Fell finally growled to himself.

 

“I don’t really want to tell you, but I have no idea what you might do to find out.” Red chuckled and shrugged. They were a bit overprotective of each other, born from the world they grew up in. Fell understood, even with as aggravating as it was. Deciding to just get it over with, Fell turned back to the food as he spoke once more. “I’m pregnant.”


	18. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "One pairing I haven't seen at all here: Underswap sans and swapfell sans. Swapfell being jealous of how much everyone likes blue more would be kinda cute." ~notokveranda
> 
>  
> 
> So I may have gone overboard while writing this. Its also more angsty than I meant it to be lol 
> 
> POV is SF Sans
> 
> SF Sans/US Sans-Rottenberry (can be seen as platonic)

Laughter sounded once more from the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, the sound of happiness putting a deep scowl over Sans’s face. Of course they’d start having the time of their lives as soon as he left the room. It was to be expected of course; he and his brother were new to their little group and he was admittedly difficult to get along with. That didn’t give them full rights to shun him, however.

 

If he was in the room it would become silent, awkward, and stay as such until he left. After so many attempts to try and get to know the others, perhaps make acquaintances with the two that seemed more like he and his own brother, Sans had given up hope of ever fitting in. Normally this wouldn’t have bothered him; if they didn’t see the value in his companionship, then they weren’t good enough to waste his time on.

 

They had all but adopted his brother, however. Papyrus seemed to have no trouble speaking, joking, and just plain being around their alternates. He had attempted to ask his older brother what the secret was, only for Papyrus to have no idea why he was having so much trouble getting along with the other skeletons. He shouldn’t have expected the dumbass to be of any help.

 

Sans growled as he all but threw the plate he held into the soapy water, on self-imposed dish duty after another failure. Laughter came from the other room at random intervals, the chatting much more lively now that he was no longer present. The clear and obvious rejection stung, even worse than his confusion as to why he cared so much.

 

The final straw was one of his brother’s alternates, Stretch, walking backwards into the room as he talked. The tall, lazy bastard turned mid sentence, paused as he caught sight of Sans, then immediately turned around and left the room once more.

 

Tears of frustration dotting his sockets, Sans roughly dried his hands, leaving the damn dishes for one of those assholes to do. He had turned to walk out the back door when a small voice spoke up from the other side of the room, eerily similar to his own.

 

“Sans? Where are you going?” He turned to find Blue, the Sans most similar to himself, standing in the doorway and giving him a confused look that quickly turned to pity as he noticed the tears still attempting to stream down his face. “Oh! Are you okay? You aren’t hurt are you?” Blue more than likely was really concerned for Sans’s well being, which made the taste of bile grow in the back of his throat.

 

“I’m fine, fuck off!” He growled as the other’s look turned from concern to pity, his magic flaring dangerously in anger. He knew that look. It was the look he got from the others when they thought he wasn’t looking, like he was some poor monster that needed help. He didn’t need these assholes’ help, and he certainly didn’t need their pity!

 

Turning his back on his alternate he stormed out the backdoor, letting it slam behind him as he made for the portal home. Screw the others, screw this multiverse business, screw everything! He was better off without their “pity”.

 

~.~

 

It was another two weeks before Papyrus came asking if he would join him in going to a party one of the Papyrus’ were throwing. He firmly refused, not bothering to give a reason. It was another month before his brother came asking once again, only to be turned away once more. This time Papyrus asked him why he wasn’t interested, he had shown so much fascination before? Sans answered with a firm no and left before his brother could ask more questions.

 

It was another year before his brother didn’t come back from one of his trips. They'd had a fight before he left, Papyrus asking why he didn’t want to see the others, why he was so insistent in staying home. Sans finally retorted that if he enjoyed the company of the assholes so much he might as stay over there and leave Sans out of it.

 

Papyrus hadn’t come back. It had been months and he hadn’t come back.

 

Sans threw himself into his work, into cleaning up Snowdin and finally defeating Alphys for the title of Captain. He told himself every day that he didn’t miss his brother, but lying to himself soon made his soul physically ache. It made it easier to hate his alternates, however. They had stolen his brother, the only damn soul who actually loved him, but what could he do? If he went now, it would make him look weak, it would give them ample opportunity to let him know what they really thought, rather than sneaking around him.

 

So he stayed home. And killed those that broke the law. And felt his soul shrivel a little more each day that passed.

 

~.~

 

Sans was relaxing on the couch, a new recipe book sitting on his lap as he leafed through it. It had been a quiet day off, the tv left off in his mission to find new ways to make his signature meal. Stars were left by things he thought he might like to try, things that simply didn’t appeal were marked out. He had just been in the first stages of dozing off when three firm knocks rang out from the front door.

 

Almost jumping out of his skin (that would have been a good one to annoy Paps with), Sans squinted in confused anger at the wooden door, remaining where he was until they sounded again. He jumped up, carefully setting his book to the side before walking to the door and using the small peephole Papyrus had installed for his height.

 

A deep frown spread across his face at the visage of his cheery alternate, Blue stomping his feet as he raised his fist to knock once more, clearly unused to the rather frigid cold of Sans’ universe.

 

“The fuck do you want?!” Sans called out through the door, refusing to let the annoying skeleton knock once more. Blue looked towards the door, his face lighting up in a relieved smile, for whatever reason.

 

“I want to come in!” Well that was obvious.

 

“Why the fuck are you here?” He decided to get this over with as quickly as possible. Blue would state his reason, Sans would refuse him entrance, and this whole encounter would be done and done. However, the words Blue spoke next were not exactly something he could just ignore.

 

“Slim has been worried about you! We have as well, you haven’t visited in a long time.”

 

The door tore open, Sans grabbing Blue by the scarf and all but throwing him into the wall next to the now closed door. He growled, a little peeved that the skeleton didn’t even have the decency to look afraid.

 

“Don’t you even try to make me feel guilty! I don’t know what I did wrong, but you all just love watching me suffer, don’t you!” Blue looked confused, but Sans continued before he could talk. “I tried to connect with each one of you, I tried to become allies, at the very least! Nothing! It was so awkward to even be in the same room as any of you, you’d all just block me out until I left!” Sans was aware of the hot tears the were stinging trails down his face, but at the moment he just couldn’t find it in him to care.

 

Taking a few deep breaths, Sans backed up a step before turning a venomous look on his alternate. “And if my damn _brother_ really worried about my health, he wouldn’t have abandoned me for you assholes!”

 

The swirling maelstrom of feelings and thoughts that he had been pushing down for more than a year finally burst, creating havoc in his mind and soul. He collapsed to the floor, knees hugged tightly to his chest as he broke down right in front of Blue. He couldn’t find it in himself to care as the pain of the pure loneliness and isolation he felt tore through him without remorse.

 

For a long time there was silence other than his sobs and screams, no indication that his alternate had left or done anything other than stare at his weak, broken form. It did nothing to quench his sorrow, only adding to the pure loneliness he felt. No one cared about him, and no one ever would.

 

His cries eventually quieted down, his trembling bones only quivering every little bit as he took breaths slowly in and out. It was once he had somewhat calmed down that he realized there was a presence both right behind and right before him, two large hands gently gripping his shoulders. He felt himself be pulled back in his brother’s embrace, long arms curled around him protectively. Sans looked up, tears blurring his vision, only to find Blue staring back at him with a matching tear-streaked face, a soft smile shining down at him. The other was in the process of pocketing his cellphone, which explained why Papyrus was here.

 

“Razz, I am so sorry you felt that way. None of us meant it like that, we didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear.” The pure guilt emanating from both his alternate and his brother made him believe what the other said. He lifted his free arm and pulled Blue into the embrace with his brother, the two of them chuckling as Sans shifted further into Papyrus’ chest.

  
_He wouldn’t be lonely anymore, they would all show him love_ , promised whispers both Papyrus and Blue spoke as he began to fall asleep once more, feeling nothing but safe and loved in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Explanation:
> 
> Sans (SF) is a hard person to get along with anyways, and seems kinda standoffish. So the others mostly left him alone thinking that was what he wanted. His brother left and didn't go back because he thought Sans really meant what he said and didn't want him to come home. BB is a smart cookie and realized there might be something else afoot, and once Sans broke down he texted Paps (SF) to come over as soon as possible.
> 
> Alternate title for this Babble: Misunderstandings of the Third Kind


	19. Tough Exterior 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "-muffled screams- OH MY LORD PLEASE continue this!!! I need to know how Papyrus reacts to this, how Red will react, hell how the others are going to react!!!" ~rebel_raven
> 
> Also requested by Esmi and BlueMeansStop
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> UF Papyrus/UT Papyrus, UF Sans/UT Papyrus- Edgepuff, CherryBlossom/Spicycinnaroll

“Boss, I swear to Asgore if you don’t get your ass down here within the next five minutes, I will call Papyrus myself!” 

 

Fell growled as he backed away from his closet, his boots finally retrieved from its dark depths. Not that it wasn’t his fault they were so far under the shit crammed in his closet, but any possible opportunity to delay the inevitable is one he’ll take without question. “I’m coming, you asshole!” He smirked as Red grumbled from downstairs, slipping on his soft, fur boots as slowly as possible. Soon he was completely ready to go, his now slightly protruding ecto-stomach carefully hidden behind the thick cloth of one of his forest green sweaters. 

 

With an anxiety-tinged sigh, Fell took a calming breath, his hand resting over the pulsing soul until he thought he could breath once more, then pushed himself out the doorway. Red looked up with exasperation as he made his way down the stairs, though if anything he looked at least as half as nervous as Fell did himself. 

 

“It’s about time, I told him we’d be over for lunch and it’s already past noon.” Fell ignored his brother, slipping on his coat before looking pointedly to the front door. Red sighed and shook his head, but continued without further comment, the two of them already having agreed that taking a shortcut was out of the question in Fell’s condition. Paps lived too far away for Red to even attempt to walk, so driving was the only option. Fell could only hope that with his brother’s deplorable driving skills, they would arrive all in one piece.

 

~.~

 

“I’m not doing this.” Fell almost flinched as Red turned to him, fist still raised in motion to knock on the door to Papyrus and Sans’ house, his sockets empty and his smile stiff. However, he was the Great and Terrible Papyrus! Flinching at his older brother’s scary face was below him.

 

...damn his pregnancy emotions.

 

“Bro, we talked about this. You know you can’t just... _ not _ tell him.” Red held his glare for a long moment, before looking away and sighing. “You can do what you want. I know this shit has to be scary as hell, but…” He sighed, rubbing his face. “Papyrus deserves to know.” Fell tried not to look when Red lifted his head to meet eyes with him once more and failed miserably. 

 

With a small smile that he was sure to not let the taller see, Red turned back to the door and knocked, very aware of the protective stance his brother had taken. Within a few moments a loud, happy voice called out from somewhere in the house, Fell noticing his brother relaxing ever so slightly. Before he could ask, the door swung open and all of his attention was diverted to the really great skeleton before him.

 

“Oh! I wasn’t expecting a visit today, this is amazing! How are you both?” Red chuckled at the barely noticeable blush that had formed on Fell’s cheeks, instead making his way inside without much preamble. 

 

“Be a lot better if you’d let us in, Paps. It’s a bit chilly, you don’t want to give us the cold shoulder or anything, right?” Red snickered as both the taller skeletons glared at him, Papyrus sighing after a moment before manhandling Fell inside and shutting the door. 

 

“That pun was atrocious and you know it!” Papyrus ranted, even as he lead the two to the living room, the house impeccably clean as expected. Once they had reached the Surface, Sans had done more to help out in keeping the house clean, much to his brother’s delight. Not that the younger didn’t still find random socks in strange places on occasion.

 

“It’s not like you actually hate them that badly, sweetheart.” Red winked, flopping on the couch before watching Fell sit down with a little more decorum, though he was positive the dainty movements were more geared towards not revealing his condition or anxiety, rather than being polite. He rolled his eyes, then watched as Papyrus ran back into the room from the adjacent kitchen, mugs of tea in hand.

 

The two brothers took their mugs without question, watching as Papyrus settled himself into one of the other chairs across from the couch. After a long sip of tea, Papyrus spoke.

 

“Well, I know something is up. You typically don’t come over without calling beforehand Fell. Is something wrong?” Fell knew from experience how smart and perceptive his alternate could be; they were versions of each other after all. But for their reason for coming over to be questioned without much time for him to prepare made the rhythm of his soul speed up erratically. Red seemed to notice this, and took over the conversation.

 

“Actually, we both wanted to talk to you. It’s kinda important, unfortunately.” Now Red was feeling anxious, the thought of just confessing that the other had gotten his brother pregnant more than a little intimidating. He could only wonder how his brother was still here; he would have shortcutted out by now. Papyrus studied them both for a moment, before looking to Red with a fond, love-filled smile over his face.

 

“You know you can talk to me about anything though, don’t you? That how relationships are supposed to work, at least.” Papyrus spoke with nothing but honesty and compassion in his voice, but his words might as well have been acid to Fell’s already frayed nerves. Red flinched as his brother turned towards him, face carefully blank of expression, both of his hands unconsciously resting over his stomach.

 

“You two...are in a relationship?” Red would have been impressed with how steady the other’s voice was if not for the fact that he should have fucking thought this out better. Of course his brother didn’t know, hell, it wasn’t as if he and Papyrus had really showed off their relationship in the first place! The two of them had agreed on an open relationship, but for Fell, who was now pregnant with his (unadmitted) crush’s child. Before he could even attempt to salvage the now irredeemably horrid situation, Papyrus spoke up once more. 

 

“Why yes, we have been boyfriends for the past six months or so, did Red not tell you?” The room went silent as Red flinched, unable to look either skeleton in the eye, the feel of his brother’s betrayed stare on his bones. Then, all at once the silence was filled with the sound of Papyrus’ confused yelling, heavy breathing, and someone leaving the house with the slam of a door. Red stayed where he sat, tears beginning to stream down his face as Papyrus ran out the front door after his brother.

  
He had fucked everything up.


	20. Such a Glitchy Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the recent lack of content, and for the length of anything posted for the next...well, I'm not sure how long. I had a death in the family, on top of other things, so everything is kinda eh at the moment. Thank you all for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “idk if youre gonna reply to this but can you do some fresh x error idk why i like this it was just there and i got hooked XD” ~Under_trash
> 
> This is my fanon interpretation of both Error and Fresh (not me lol actual Fresh Sans).
> 
>  
> 
> Error/Fresh

It was quiet in the Anti-Void. Really, it was nothing but quiet, unless its one inhabitant started screaming at things like he usually did. But when Fresh popped through the rather radical portal he had summoned to visit his glitch bro-friend, he found that the silence was a bit suffocating.

 

It wasn’t uncomfortable. Fresh still had problems feelings anything more complicated than mildly upset, but this silence put a heaviness in his borrowed soul. This kind of silence only meant a couple things, most of which were not problems you wanted to deal with in any capacity. He could only hope that it wasn’t the worst of bad times; if so he’d have to grab Error and skedaddle right the f **u** **_n_ ** k outta there.

 

As he came upon a small, curled in amalgamation of glitches and colors, however, Fresh realized what was wrong. He sighed, letting his magic calm before plopping next to his bro-friend with a loud enough thump that Error would know he was here. Of course there was no reaction; when Error got himself so deep into one of these attacks there was little that could reach him. So Fresh merely did what he always did when this happened. He sat close enough for Error to feel his presence and plucked his Gameboy from his inventory. He would catch all 151 Pokemon if it took him another twenty hosts.

 

Soon enough Error’s breathing downgraded from “basically too fast to get air” to “I’m still not okay but at least I can breath now”. Fresh watched as the glitch slowly, slowly uncurled himself, until he finally looked over to see who was with him, who had seen him at his most vulnerable. Upon seeing it was Fresh, he once again did the predictable thing and burst into tears, crawling into Fresh’s open arms without a second thought.

  
Maybe he didn’t fully understand why Error got so upset at times. Maybe he didn’t fully understand love, either. What he did understand was that, while he couldn’t exactly feel these things, he sure as hell could comfort his bro-friend when he did feel them. And so he did.


	21. Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “yeah how about one where blue is kidnapped by random dick head and raped or something idk and fluff follows after sans rescues him” ~Under_trash
> 
>  
> 
> So this one has some obvious warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Kidnapping, Sex Slavery, Implied Body Horror
> 
>  
> 
> UT Sans/US Sans- ClassicBerry

Sans might as well have been a force of nature as he walked through the halls of the hospital, nurses, doctors and patients alike all but jumping out of his way. His visage alone was enough to make most think twice about stopping him, but the aura of rage surrounding him kept any from getting in his way.  
  
This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t...Sans held back tears as he finally found the room number Stretch had told him. 317. He took a deep breath before knocking on the slightly cracked door, a nurse opening it with a scowl on her face.  
  
“I’m sorry sir, but it’s family only-”  
  
Sans simply flashed the ring on his left hand before pushing his way in, ignoring the indignant sound she made. He didn’t give a flying fuck about anything but his husband.   
  
The large sheet drawn in his way was pushed aside without a second thought, Stretch standing in a defensive pose at the sudden movement before realizing who it was. Sans ignored him for the small, broken skeleton on the hospital bed. Now the tears pooled in his sockets, a few escaping to drift down his cheeks as he walked to the side of the bed, a shaking hand reaching out to the one he loved.  
  
Stretch watched from a small distance as Sans sobbed, Blue still asleep. There was no way either of them was willing to wake him up...not after the horror he had been through. After a long moment, Sans looked over to him with dark sockets. Stretch understood the look.  
  
“Fell is taking care of it.” Stretch kept his voice soft, afraid the mention of violence, even against the assholes who did this to him, would awaken Blue. His older bro didn’t need anything else to worry about. The affirmation that the issue was indeed being take care of seemed to placate Sans, as he carefully climbed into bed with his husband. Blue seemed to recognize his presence and cuddled into his side, careful even in his sleep of how he laid on his pelvis.  
  
Stretch might have to go help Fell out, now that Blue had someone watching over him. It was only what they deserved, the Judge in him desperate to be released. Yeah, maybe he do that.  
  
No one would be their victims ever again.


	22. Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “do you think you could do reapertale fontcest?” ~galaxyskeleton
> 
>  
> 
> I've never written this before, ever lol
> 
>  
> 
> Reaper Papyrus/Reaper Sans

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair when Sans was attacked by the souls of those too close to death to escape. It wasn’t fair when he was cursed by all those he met, destined to be hated by any who had the apparent displeasure of his presence, even if he wasn’t reaping them.

 

And it definitely wasn’t fair that he had to fall in love with the one person that didn’t make him feel like dirt. 

 

Papyrus was his day, his light, he loved him with all his soul and it wasn’t fucking fair. 

 

Sans sat in the large oak he had come to enjoy, the large tree already greatly dead, yet strong. It was one of the few things that withstood the touch of death, and so Sans was always there if he could help it. It was calming, sitting in the branches, laying in it’s shadow as the day passed by. If Sans had peace, it was the tree.

 

Which was why, when Papyrus found him there after a rather heated argument, Sans simply stayed on the branch he had climbed up to. Of course, as gods, Pap only needed to float up to him.

 

“That’s cheating, you know.” Sans grumbled, still upset, though not all of it was because of his brother. Papyrus seemed to know this, his face clear of anger as he settled beside him. 

 

“Brother, if I tried to actually climb I’d break the branches.” Sans could only chuckle at the blunt honesty. Even for a skeleton, Pap was much larger than Sans was. “Can you tell me what’s really wrong?”

 

And wasn’t that the problem? He couldn’t, he couldn’t tell his brother how he felt, not about any of this. Not that he hated his job. Not that he hated his very existence. Not that he loved him more than family should love each other.

 

“I’m just tired, Pap.” he whispered, the lie coming out more like the truth than it was supposed to. Papyrus nodded to himself, staring off into the distance for a long moment. Sans simply stared down at his hands, wishing more than anything that he would just stop  _ feeling _ .

 

Until he felt something he was never supposed to feel. He looked up with a jerk, finding Papyrus smiling down at him, a loving acceptance in his eyelights. His brother took advantage of him looking in his direction and kissed him once more, this time on the teeth, in a decidedly not brotherly way. Sans could only gape as Papyrus frowned, nuzzling him gently.

 

“Let me help you brother. I can’t watch you suffer alone any longer.” 

 

Sans swore he had tears in his eyes as he returned his brother’s kiss, his soul pulsing in a happiness he hadn’t felt in years.


	23. Red Tulips and Green Ivy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “uhhhh.... Okay, what about this- a recovery fic where the dominant partner(s) is rewriting bad memories with good ones, perhaps with help? Just- who to do? I guess I leave that up to you.” ~Cear_IK
> 
>  
> 
> The title might make more sense if you look up the meaning of both Red Tulips and Ivy.
> 
>  
> 
> UF Papyrus/UT Sans/UF Sans- Bledgeup

Sans huffed at himself, hands rubbing almost viciously at his sockets. It was a damn good thing both Red and Fell were at work before he got up, if they knew he was still having these damn things…  
  
The feeling of a knife slashing through his chest, burning, white hot pain flashing through his skull, his soul rising from his slowly dusting form…  
  
He choked on a sob, curling further into himself. Why wouldn’t they just just leave him alone, why couldn’t he just forget the feel of his bones dusting, his soul cracking, a scream of pain leaving his throat-  
  
“It’s okay, Sans.” No it wasn’t, he would never escape this loop, he would never stop fighting the child, he would never stop dying-  
  
“Listen to me, sweetheart. Listen to Boss.” That put a pause to his panicked train of thought, his mind all but crashing. Sans couldn’t feel, couldn’t see, all he could do was lay in the haze of fear and pain he was trapped in.  
  
“You are no longer Underground, Sans. You are in our surface home, you are safe in our bed. Red and I are here for you, you are not alone.” They couldn’t be here, why would they be here? Why did they care about a weakl-  
  
“Don’t even. I won’t let you think about yourself like that, neither of you.” Sans could feel, could feel his breath calming, could feel his chest shuddering between breaths, could feel the strong hands that held him against his lovers.  
  
He could feel their souls against his own.  
  
“We love you, sweetheart. We don’t care if you’re broken, we’ll put you together again no matter what.” His breath hitched as he pushed further into their hold, desperate to escape the chill of the void in his mind, tears slipping down his face as they pulled him close.  
  
“We’ve got you.”


	24. Caramel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Can you have ut papyrus get a sugar rush thanks to sf papyrus giving him some Caramel and having ut sans chase his bro though the other universe and as they go the papyrus and sans from them join the chase? I just thought it would be cute” ~Blackcatyaoi
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

“I swear I didn’t know!” Slim was trembling under the scrutiny of both Fell and Sans, his hands held up placatingly. Fell huffed angrily, crossing his arms.

 

“You didn’t know that giving  _ Papyrus  _ **_sugar_ ** would put him on a rampage.” Even with the apparent sarcasm, Slim seemed to become even more frightened, his eyelights glued to the floor. Sans sighed; as frustrated as he was with this whole situation, it wasn’t Slim’s fault. Not really, not all of them knew just how Paps reacted to...sugar.

 

“We just want to know what you gave him. I need to figure out a timeline for when he’ll crash.”

 

Slim looked around for a second, his hands fidgeting with one of his homemade puzzles before he strode to a cabinet, pulling a brown colored bottle out and presenting it to Sans.

 

The smaller’s eyelights guttered out before he shortcutted away, Slim taking the chance to hide under the table. Fell could only put his face in his hands.

 

Why did this shit always happen on his days off?


	25. Fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “pregnant ut papyrus and his lover sf papyrus having to tell their brothers ut pregnant and no one know they were dating?” ~Blackcatyaoi
> 
>  
> 
> UT Papyrus/SF Papyrus- MapleBlossom

“You knew?” Papyrus stared, aghast, as Sans chuckled with a fond look.

 

“Of course. It’s not like you two boneheads are all that subtle.” Sans was smiling, obviously happy with the way things had turned out. Papyrus smiled in return, though he was still nervous; admitting he and Slim had been dating for a year or so now had not been his only news. Sans seemed to pick up on his reluctance, frowning as he studied his brother.

 

“Has he been good to you, Pap? Because I’ll take care of it if he hasn’t.” Papyrus could hear the latent anger in his older brother’s voice, the clear warning. If Slim so much as yelled at him, Papyrus had no doubt Sans would be there to give him a bad time, even if that was a little extreme. 

 

“He’s been a perfect gentleman, Sans. He makes me very happy, honest.” Papyrus smiled, relieved as Sans’ eyelights softened. One of the only goals his brother had was his happiness; now that he had found someone else to make him happy, some of the burden would be taken from Sans. 

 

Papyrus wished sometimes that it wasn’t that way. That Sans was focused a little more on his own happiness.

 

“Well, I guess thanks for tellin’ me bro. Was starting to wonder if you ever would, heh.” Papyrus began to fiddle with his fingers, now staring at the floor.

 

“I did have a reason for telling you now, brother. Something has come up, and...and I thought you deserved to know.” Sans seemed to straighten up beside him, eyelights thoughtful. Papyrus took a moment to breath before continuing. “I...I’m pregnant.”

 

Sans chuckled, Papyrus relaxing at the sound. He wasn’t mad.

 

“Does the mini edgelord know yet?” Sans asked, mirth in his eyelights. Papyrus could only smile in return, laughing a little as he thought about his lover.

 

“Oh, he’ll know soon, Slim was on his way over when I came here.”


	26. Berries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Could I suggest some BlueRazzberry?...which is what I named sf sans x us sans.” ~Golsaileach
> 
>  
> 
> US Sans/SF Sans- RottenBerry, BlueRazzberry

There was a faint click as the stove top was flipped on, the quiet clank of pans and pots breaking the otherwise absolute silence. Razz concentrated on his part in making dinner, something he and Blue always shared the responsibility of, only instinctually aware of his partner’s presence beside him. 

 

They chopped vegetables, shredded cheese, mixed ingredients, all while the hamburger and chicken cooked to perfection. Shells crisped, queso spiced up to flavor, all while the two Sanses relaxed in relative, peaceful silence. Some days a little quiet was required,  _ needed  _ to function. So that’s what they did.

 

Razz could always tell when Blue needed a quiet night. The reason never really mattered, even though it almost always had something to do with his job. As happy as his husband was with his Surface job, it wasn’t always healthy for him. If Razz thought he could convince him to quit, he would have. But he knew better than most that Blue needed to work, needed something to do. 

 

So he didn’t press it.

 

Instead, he helped his love cook, helped him create, and showed him all the affection he felt for him, because that was what he required, even if he didn’t say it.

 

So as they sat at their dining table that evening, all their favorite foods laid out before them, Razz met eyelights with Blue. A tentative smile was all the gratitude he would have ever needed. 


	27. Intimidation Tactics 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sequel sequel/chants. This is some premium premises for fluff right here.” ~notokveranda and Kamitakai
> 
>  
> 
> UF Papyrus/UF Sans- Fellcest (even though they aren't related)

It had gotten worse. Fell found himself staring at the small skeleton during class, becoming disappointed if the professor had to miss for whatever reason, and even found himself actually  _ trying  _ to succeed in his class, if only to keep on his good side.

 

Because as most new students to Psychology 101 knew by now, making Professor Red angry was not something one wanted to do. The few students that had tried to push the limits with the admittedly anxious teacher had been kicked out, more often than not in a physical sense. Red was small and unassuming, but he took care of the trouble students without a care in the world.

 

A few of them had attempted to report him, only to be ignored and, if persistent, warned that their acceptance to the university, their scholarships, could be on the line.

 

The complaints stopped soon after that.

 

These displays of power from such a frail skeleton had done nothing to abate the crush Fell had, which soon turned into full blown smitten infatuation. He kept it hidden well enough, staying in his place in the back of the room and not speaking up unless called on. It wasn’t obvious if Professor Red was aware of his intense interest, though Fell was positive he had been caught staring at the other on more than one occasion.

 

But he never called him out on it, so Fell didn’t say anything. Why ruin a perfectly good opportunity to watch such a perfect monster as often as he was able?

 

~.~

 

“Ah, Mr. Aster?” Fell startled, pausing in the middle of packing away his things as the professor called out to him. The rest of the students had left by now, class having been dismissed for a few minutes. Fell had been taking his time, as he usually did when he had nowhere else to be.

 

A look down to the small, scarred skeleton showed a light, crimson blush on his skull. Fell felt his soul heat at the sight, finishing putting his notebooks and pencil into his bag before beginning the walk down to the main floor of the room. “Yes sir?”

 

The professor messed with a few things on his desk, clearly nervous, before he sat in his desk chair, looking up with a serious expression. Fell gulped.

 

“It’s come to my attention that you may have a…” Red coughed, the blush growing. “That you have a crush on myself. Is this true?”

 

Fell felt he might as well turn to dust right then and there.


	28. Night Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “uf/ut/uf pls” ~galaxyskeleton
> 
>  
> 
> This is actually a preview for another fic I'm writing.
> 
>  
> 
> UF Papyrus/UT Sans/UF Sans- Bledgeup

There was a low sigh that broke the otherwise silence of the night, two pairs of crimson eyelights falling on the skeleton they held between them. Once it was clear Sans hadn’t woken up and was simply making a sound in his sleep, they relaxed once more, though they kept their hands on his bones, ready to calm if he had a nightmare once more.

  
  
Red blinked sleepily, absentmindedly petting along Sans’ spine as he thought. He should get some sleep, he needed it just as much as Sans did, and he had no doubts his little brother needed it more than the both of them, as little as the asshole slept. But no, he kept himself awake, kept himself semi-alert for the first signs of distress.

 

  
Sans wouldn’t tell them he had been having nightmares again. Even when it was obvious, even when the two of them slept in the same bed as the idiot. He trusted them with his life, but Sans always felt like a burden to the two Fell monsters. 

  
  
Or, at least, that was what he had guiltily admitted when Fell had cornered him.

  
  
And Red could understand, did understand. He still had days he couldn’t believe he had ever gotten the courage to confess to his bro, let alone that Fell had felt the same for him for years. The fact that Sans had accepted and returned his love as well had been mind-boggling. So when he messed up, it felt so much worse. Red always worried that Fell and Sans only included him because they pitied him. It was an easy thing to think.

  
  
“Brother, I can tell you are putting yourself down. You are to stop immediately.” Red jumped at Fell’s voice, the suddenness of his order putting a screeching halt to his thoughts. He looked up and found the other studying his face, sockets squinted in displeasure. 

  
  
“I’m fine, Boss.” Red gave a weak smile, though it dropped as a single brow rose on the other’s face. He sighed. “It’s nothin’. Just being stupid.”

  
  
Sans huffed between them, reacting to the negative emotions coming off their souls by squirming slightly. Red turned his attention down to his smaller alternate, continuing his gentle petting once more. Sans pushed into it, stretching a bit before going back to a deeper sleep.

  
  
The simple act of trust, even if Sans wasn’t consciously aware of it, put warmth into the two skeletons’ souls. Although it also left a bittersweet taste; both Fell and Red remembered how very different the skeleton they loved felt about them before they had fallen for him.


End file.
